Mediator
by Havbot
Summary: I am a Mediator, I am the warrier of the Dead, don't mess with me.
1. Mediator

People wonder why I'm always silent. Even my masters wonder why, but they don't ask, or may I say they don't as at all. You see I am one of the last humans left in the slave business. I had been brought sold brought and sold again so many times I lost count. Thou one day I was taken from my master to be given to another, as a gift, and I was too scared to talk, I was afraid that they would kill me. You see my previous owners were human, my now new owners were beings from another planet, we humans call them predators.

The first week I was there was painful. I had to learn what ever my masters and mistresses wanted me to do and quickly. They whipped me and hit me so hard I was afraid I would die from blood loss. The second week was less painful and I was getting into a routine. The third thou was different, you see back on earth when strange things happened I was called and was ordered to get rid of it. Mainly the problems were spirits, ghosts. So on the third week, when I was attending to one of the children, I sensed something. It was cold and empty, the familiar presence of a ghost.

Things rattled startling them all. The father came in and ordered them out as things started crashing to the floor. I grabbed the young ones and grabbed them out as the mother came rushing in to see what was going on. Everyone on the predator's planet talked about it and I was blamed for it all.

But then I was saved, a yutja battled my last master and won. I then had learned that he was one of those worriers that left the planet and hunted for trophies. There were many types of yutja, and my last master were political yutja, so he wasn't a good fighter against a yutja worrier, especially the best worrier. Well now I lived in the rather large home of the Yutja worrier's house. It frightened me at first but then I got use to the many sculls that seamed to watch me as I worked.

The Yutja worrier was a quiet being, he left me alone while I worked and only corrected me once in a while, but it never hurt like my last masters. He was mostly gone, but when he was around he was mainly to himself. I was only near him when I gave him his food and had to clean where he was, but he never lied a finger on me, he never even looked at me.


	2. Ooman Mediator

**Hey thanks for the review ****tain89****, I really love the questions that you've asked, and I'll try to make this chapter longer. I have eight other stories to write and I haven't written some for ages, but don't worry, I've been watching both AVP movies this weekend so I got an active imagination. I'm sure you'll enjoy this chap.**

**You were also wondering who my two main characters are, don't worry, you'll find out later. And your wondering why the male doesn't talk to her, you'll find out later as well.**** So read and enjoy, well I hope you enjoy.**

It was a normal day, my master was working on cleaning his last trophy from a planet I never heard of. He was in his room cleaning, when I suddenly hear a roar of pain and a loud boom. I rushed to the room and found my master struggling to breathe, clutching his throat as if something, or someone was strangling him.

Closing my eyes I concentrated and then opened them, a blue light shone over him and then a figure of an alien, on I've never seen before. It had a narrow head long a pointy and it had long claw like hands that was wrapped around my master's thick neck. It wore a long white robe with deep purple stains on the front and back of his chest. It had a hat, or something of a hat lay on his head proudly.

I then rushed and pulled the ghost of the creature off of my master and was thrown across the room. I hit the wall and all the breath left my lungs as I staggered up. I looked up gasping and gasped as I saw the alien glare at me, or I amused it was glaring at me, and I felt the heat of my face disappear. It then swirled away and I slumped into the floor my back leaning on the wall. I then remembered my master and my eyes opened and I stood.

He lay on the floor panting and in a daze. I walked over to him, hesitant and bent over him.

"M-master are you alright?" I asked in a small voice. He didn't move and I was worried that he was mentally dead.

"What was that?" he asked. I jumped back and gulped.

"A ghost master." I said. My master sat up a dazed look still written all over his features. I gave him space and looked down waiting for punishment. I always got punishment after a sighting from a ghost back on earth, and it always was dealt with a whip.

My master stood and went over to his chair and sat rubbing his face and taking the pitcher of Juram, the type of beer the yutja enjoy. I never tried it before, but I feel I wouldn't want to anyway. I had smelt it before and it nearly burned my nose off. I smelled the scent for a week afterwards. I just stood there waiting for the pain, but it never came as he gulped down a large glass of the purple substance. He put down the glass hard, and then turned to me. I flinched and looked down squeezing my eyes tight.

"Why could you see it and not I?" my master asked suddenly. I blinked my eyes sore from the tight squeeze.

"I-I'm a mediator, humans like I are born able to see ghosts or sprits and are able to touch them as if they are solid entities." I said. I glanced up at my master and saw that he wasn't looking at me but at the air above me thinking.

"You oomans are strange creatures." He said. "Clean up the mess, I have to go." I nodded and got to work.

Three Hours Later

I was ringing out a wet cloth when I heard my master calling. I hurried to him and found him with other yutja warriors and one that looked like an elder. I bowed low to them.

"This is my slave, she is what oomans call a mediator, she can see and touch sprits." Said my master. The elder came forward and surveyed me. His amber eyes drilled into me and I gasped.

"She doesn't seem like one." He finally said. My master crossed his arms.

"I was attacked by a sprite and she was able to destroy it." He said. One of the warriors laughed.

"You were saved by an ooman?" he laughed. My master growled and the laughing become worse. I actually felt sorry for my master. It was a sign of weakness that an ooman saved a member of the yutja clans.

"Maybe she should hunt for you, since she seams more powerful." One of the warriors joked and the laughing grew.

"SHUT UP!!" roared my master. The laughing grew so much that I could feel the house shaking, no that was not from the laughing. I gasped and whirled around. Something was still in my master's study. My master and the others sensed my sudden change of emotions and stopped, and looked at me.

"What's wrong with her?" one asked.

"I don't know?" my master said. I whirled around to face them, bowed quickly and the whirled around again and high tailed to the study.

"Hey wait." Called my master. I made it to the study and dodged as a sharp tool came flying at me. I shut the open door and heard banging sounds as objects were thrown at the door. When the banging stopped, sighed and turned to go back to my master, but he and the others were right behind me. I gasped and stepped back going pale.

"What is in there?" as the elder. My master glanced at me then turned to the elder.

"Like I said I was attacked by one of those, she is the only one able to fight them." He said.

"Why? What's so important about her?" another warrior asked. I just stood there when there was silence.

"Slave, go get rid of that nuisance." My master ordered. I bowed.

"Yes master." I said and I turned to the door and slid it open. The entire place was a mess. Skulls and tools lay all over the floor. Liquids were mixed together and odors stung her nose. The ghost was no where to be seen or sensed, he had disappeared. I turned to the open door.

"He is gone master." I said. My master nodded and stepped inside.

"This is unbelievable." Said one of the warriors.

"Can an ooman do this?" asked another warrior. My master shook his head as he looked at one of his large machines, which had been thrown across the room. He lifted it slightly but it was even too heavy for him.

"No ooman could do this." He threw the hand at the machine. "This is even too heavy for me."

"This is the work of no species we have encountered before." Said another warrior.

"So it must be, what oomans call them, ghosts, or spirits." Said a third warrior. My master nodded his head and then looked directly at me.

"How many are there of you?" he asked. I blinked and looked down.

"I don't know master." I said. There was silence.

"I must tell the Council of Elders about this." Said the elder. "They might want to see your slave and maybe if they see it fit, take her." My master growled.

"I will not freely give what belongs to be. I fought for her fair and square, I will not just hand her over to them, they can go find on for themselves." He growled. The elder nodded.

"I knew you would say that, so I will help you keep her, but it will take work." He said.

"I am willing to do that." My master said startling the other warriors and me.

"Why would you treat her like that, she is a slave." Said one of the warriors. My master looked at me and I looked down.

"She saved my life from a being I have never fought before. I owe her my life because of that." He said.

"But she's a slave, its her duty to serve and protect you." Said another.

"I don't care, we are warriors, or have you forgotten out oaths?" my master shot. The others stepped back startled then said no more.

"Very well, we will help. You are our brother, and our leader, we will stand by your side." Said the first warrior.

"Thank you my brothers, thank you." My master said.

"I will go then and report what happened, I will see you later Jul'takk, I will tell you what the elders have decided." Said the elder. My master bowed respectfully as well as the others, including me, and the elder left.

"We must go to our homes and rest, if you need our help you just call for us and we'll come." Said one of the warriors. My master nodded and the warriors left. My master then turned to me. He watched me as I kept my eyes to the floor.

"What is your ooman name?" he asked. He startled me, again.

"Julia, master." I said.

**Finally I done with this chap, well here is your names, Jul'takk, and Julia, how's that? Anyway review so that I can get the third chap up.**


End file.
